Aanzhen "Angie" the Fox-dog
Aaznhen (Ahh/za /hen) , Means Little Angel or Angelic. She is 14 and a half years old,born on september 23 1995. She usally wears dark red sandles, bage shorts with a bule belt, a white tank top with two black strips and studed wings on the back and a silver cross necklace given by her uncle. She also wears two black and white arm warmers near her sholders and two white gloves that she wears even in the heat. Aazhen is a strubborn and strong willled girl but she doesn't get in to physical combat due to being phsicaly weak. She is not very fast but has great reflexes but can't run due to her snapped ankle and under-devloped knees. Although she is smarter then most people, she often forgets and has short trem memory and is very clumsy. She often keeps to her self unless its her "Family" or friends is when she take a dramatic change. All her life she was a unsocial girl due to the way she talked and other reasons (Markings and her odd appreace and attude towards others) has made her publicly mute so to speak. Angie is often catargorized as "Emo". She is very good at the arts, often drawing,sewing painting and singing. History Aanzhen went though the normal stages of birth but at the last hour the contractions stopped, Thus killing the unborn baby. But by a miracle the baby had slipped out of her mother and breathed her first breath. She was not the first child in the family to go though this, her older brother by two years had gone though the same thing. Though her first years she was a advanturous child often wondering from the house or her mother, but was always found by Miizhen. The two siblings always stuck together like glue, never wanting one another go out of their sight. Sadly around the age of seven Aazhen suffred a blow to the head by a mug that her mother thew, This actived her deadly powers, though her screams of pain shadow ripped the room and halled apart, smashing everything in their path. It was clear to everyone that she was an "Unborn", a child that has physicaly died but in breathing now. Miizhen quickly rushed over to his sister and comforted her. Since then her powers have not fully returned yet, but they lay doment inside her to be bended and molded into anything. She also has a love intrest with the now part organic Metal, they often together were ever they go and often get in to "awkward" situations. She also has been Attacked more then once by Mephlies and his brother Ibils She is able to summon spirits from her shadows and do other things with them, But she mostly makes makeshift wapon that she can get her hands on. (i/e, A drain pipe) The shadows formed around the object and depending on her thoughts it will change. She can alos see,feel and speak to the dead and often hear or sense their energy, Angie and her brother both are huanted by these souls. Family Mother- Peggy. A. P Father- Alvin. P Brothers- Miizhen the fox-dog Fransis "Dewy" the dog Kyle the Dog Danle "Boon" the fox Sisters- Sarah "Zawn" the dog Mallory "Mal" the mix breed Friends Shayne Sky May Metal the Hedgehog Violet Kindly Kiran Niwie Loreson "Lore" Mackenzie Proxin Adamas Flammer The Hedgehog Vada the Darkfox Nikki the Were-wolf Rave the hedgehog